


"I hate you!"

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Alex, under the influence of general anaesthesia after surgery, lists all the things she hates about Astra.





	"I hate you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: “Look, it’s difficult for me to isolate what I hate about you the most, because there is so much to hate.”

"I hate you!” The words are yelled into the otherwise silent bedroom of one Alex Danvers with a heartfelt ferocity. 

“I am afraid I heard you the first ten times, Agent Danvers,” Astra says from her chair by Alex’s bedside, while casting a bored glance at the clock.

When Kara had told her to watch over her sister while she was recuperating from her injuries, Astra had been skeptical of the chances of that going well. Despite Astra’s overtures of friendship after making peace with the DEO, and even after she and Kara had reconciled, Alex has still remained wary of her. The same woman who fascinates Astra seems inherently repelled by her. 

Which makes Astra the single most unqualified woman to be relegated to watching Agent Danvers while she recuperates from her surgery. Especially when the surgery in question had been performed under general anesthesia that still hasn’t lifted, leaving Alex’s general reticence unfiltered.

“Look, it’s difficult for me to isolate what I hate about you the most, because there is so much to hate,” AIex insists now.

“I am aware.”

“Like your hair!” Alex says. “The way it’s so curly and it always smells so good and looks so pretty, and the little white streaks in it are sooo pretty, I haaaaaate it.”

Astra blinks. “What?”

“And your eyes!” Alex explodes. “I hate them! I always get lost in them and I can’t even figure out what color they are. Sometimes they’re blue and other times they’re green and they’re always so beautiful and I hate it!”

Astra stares at the woman sprawled on the bed, who continues ranting at the ceiling, apparently under the impression that that’s where Astra is located.

“And the way you fight! Don’t even get me started. No one has a right to look that attractive when throwing a punch! I hate it! I hate you!”

Astra continues, still processing the first part of the rant. “You... hate my hair?”

“I hate it  _ so _ much,” Alex confirms. “And the way you’re always shielding me while trying to pretend you’re not, when we’re on missions together, because you’re so afraid I’d get hurt? I haaaaaate that!”

“Sometimes I fail,” Astra murmurs, looking at the much-bandaged figure on the bed. “More times than I can stomach.”

Oblivious to her pangs of guilt, Alex continues her rant of things she hates about Astra.

“Your perfect jawline!”

“The way your nose twitches when you’re confused about something!”

“Even your fingers are pretty! It’s so unfair! I hate you!”

Perhaps, Astra decides, as she listens to the litany, watching over Agent Alex Danvers while recovers won’t be so unpleasant, or uninteresting, as she had thought it would be.

\---


End file.
